


Leave A Note For Your Next Of Kin

by SGSKHKT



Series: You Shall Be Betrayed By The One Who Calls You Friend [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Betrayal, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT
Summary: “Eret, how could you?”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic only dammit
Series: You Shall Be Betrayed By The One Who Calls You Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Leave A Note For Your Next Of Kin

“Eret, how could you?”

Tubbo’s voice sounds broken, wracked with hurt, and Eret almost drops his sword and runs to his brother’s side right then and there.

Almost.

He meets Fundy’s eyes. The fox boy was staring at him, his eyes a mixture of disbelief, hurt and anger.

He wonders what expression his own eyes reflect behind his sunglasses.

He wonders if there is any at all.

“Down with the revolution boys,” he says, unsure whether to be proud or afraid that he managed to keep his voice level.

“It was never meant to be.”

His heart breaks as he hears Tubbo choke out a sob at his words, a parody of the ones he had spoken during Capture The Flag when he deserted Wilbur’s team for Dream’s. 

Only it wasn’t that funny anymore.

Only he wasn’t just betraying Wilbur.

He was betraying Camp Half Blood.

He glances at Fundy again, his expression seeming to have settled on anger, his ears lying flat against his head.

He doesn’t miss how Fundy stands in front of Tubbo slightly, angling his body so that Eret’s view of the younger boy is obscured.

“You dumb- stupid- dumb- fucking- yuck-” Fundy stammers, his voice wavering with hurt and anger.

“Thank you, Fundy,” he says, instinctively.

Fundy stops speaking. 

If looks could kill, Eret would be disintegrated and living the rest of his existence wandering the shores of the River Styx by now.

“Fuck you,” he says.

Then he drags a sobbing Tubbo away.

Away from the battle.

Away from the danger.

Away from  _ Eret _ .

Eret lets them leave, knowing he would be better helping his cause if he killed them. But he couldn’t. 

They were his friends. Even on the other side of the war.

Were.

On the bright side, he had no strings attached now. The only reasons and remnants of his loyalty to Camp Half Blood cursing his name far, far away from the forefront of the battle.

It was worth it, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Eret and Tubbo are brothers bc I said so dammit
> 
> It's only loosely based on Percy Jackson because I haven't read that series in forever
> 
> I posted this on priv twitter and my friends seemed to like it so here ya go
> 
> I haven't written in forever so apologies if my notes are shit
> 
> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
